charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's biological younger sister, and Lady Tremaine's biological youngest daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She has the kindness of her late father Francis Tremaine and also the anger of her mother Lady Tremaine and her older sister Drizella Tremaine. She was originally voiced by the late Lucille Bliss, who also voiced Ms. Bitters in Invader Zim, and now voiced by Tress MacNeille, who also voiced Yuma Simpson (nee Hickman), and Agnes Skinner in The Simpsons. Personality In the first movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her older sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True and Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her mother is a socialite, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character, she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as red and curly (styling into long ringlets and bangs). Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It is possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper, and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she felt a desire to fall in love, at first with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her), but realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she herself is, not because of a spell or a trick, and defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given him, telling her everyone deserves love. Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella, and making her life horrible. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's commoner status, and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased and attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love. Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms the Fairy Godmother, who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand, into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks, name, and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead, turning them into toads. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia, and the two reconcile, putting their animosity behind. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten time-line). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and older sister. Descendants: Isle of the lost Anastasia is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. She has a son named Anthony Tremaine and several daughters and nieces. Disney Parks Anastasia was originally a rare character to spot in the Disney Parks, but in more recent years, Anastasia can be found in the Magic Kingdom park and many other locations on a daily basis. Anastasia is either with both Lady Tremaine and Drizella or only with Drizella. Along with Drizella, she is found in Fantasyland for meet-and-greets in Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris. In Walt Disney World, Anastasia can sometimes be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets. During Halloween at Disneyland, Anastasia takes part of the Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions. She's not as ugly as in the movie, however, and can pose for photos (sometimes she and her sister look extremely beautiful for meet-and-greets and photo opportunities). For entertainment, Anastasia can be seen during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party and the some parades, including Celebrate A Dreams Come True Paradeand Main Street Electrical Parade in Disneyland. She is also featured in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall. Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Disney Cruise Line show, Twice Charmed. Like most major Disney characters, Anastasia can be found in theme park merchandise as well. Trivia * Anastasia's current voice actor is Tress MacNeille, who also portrays Daisy Duck and Merryweather. * In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. * Anastasia's laugh is very similar to Lady Tremaine's. * The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long, then in the third movie, it was fat. * In the 1950 classic Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss for which, she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. * Her hairstyle in the sequels is arguably similar to Ariel's. Her hair is also much longer too. * It's implied in the third movie that Anastasia became the proverbial "whipping post" at the family's chateau after Cinderella left, because at one point, Drizella suggests to Lady Tremaine that they actually beat Anastasia with a stick she found. * She is also similar to Princess Amber. Both reform from being jealous of their stepsister and become friends with their stepsister. * Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, it is shown in Cinderella III. * Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's family to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. * According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. It should be noted that at the time they decided this, Anastasia had not actually been reformed yet. * When Anastasia get's her dress torn and ruined she runs away and cries by a fountain this is a nod to Cinderella in the first movie when Cinderella cried by her fountain. * Both Anastasia and her mother Lady Tremaine wear purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the era 1800's Cinderella took place implying the Tremaine household are noble. Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Remorseful characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Living characters Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:French Category:Red Hair Category:Bullies Category:Cinderella characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Ginger Red Hair Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:In love Characters Category:Married Category:Betrayed characters Category:Spoiled Sweet